<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow Dance by MsMachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213755">Slow Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine'>MsMachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was supposed to be just like any holiday, until Villanelle made her way through her life and nothing was the same again."<br/>Villaneve Soulmate au for Killing Eve Week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had just turned twelve years old when it happened. I will never forget the day we went grocery shopping in the middle of December of that year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weatherman on the news specified that snow would only get worse and to be cautious whilst driving, the roads were turning into ice extremely quick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be only later afternoon her photograph would be exposed on every news channel, and in the next morning, in the newspapers as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, our only focus was to check every item on that rushed shopping list for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not the first Christmas my mum and I were to spend together, but the first that neither of our family’s friends and my grandparents would be unable to attend, hence the heavy snow outside the large glass window of the grocery store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, deepening my gloved hands into my jeans pockets. Even inside the supermarket was cold, and mum seemed eager to finish our Christmas shopping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced into the wheeled cart, it contained mostly canned items, my mum was not a very good cook, neither was very tempting into trying anything besides what she did best and that resumed in being able to open cans fast. It was fun to watch, at least it used to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I was responsible to pick up fresh items, such as fruits and vegetables. The first time I grabbed a bunch of grapes I was about seven and mum looked funny at me, yet she bought it anyway. And that is how we went with things so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good. Sort of. But it was our moments together, and I appreciate it as much as I could of her presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see, my mum worked as MI6 Agent, and we would always watch spy movies together or even play as such, it was my mum’s dream to one day become one. I’m not sure when it happened, but it all came to an end; the games, the movies… everything about it was suddenly shut down, I never understood why, as much as my father tried to explain it to a seven years old kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot had changed since then, and it became just me and my mother. And our strange cat who would come and go as he wished. Mum said not to get attached, but I had already made him a bed and put on a bowl of milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We did not seen him for a week. Then he appeared as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like my father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that changed about three years ago when he married my school teacher Gemma. He wanted to be more present, he said, it did not make sense that he would be living and educating Gemma’s twins' boys and leaving his only child alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, the alone part made my mum’s mood only worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They discussed. A lot. Until my mum allowed since neither of them wanted to involve lawyers in the discussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was settled; I was to have dinner with my father’s new family two nights a week and spent some holidays with them; birthdays and Christmas were to be discussed priorly, most of the time because of my mum’s work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We just did not see much of each other these days. We had breakfast together and she would leave me at school, she would try her best to pick me up at time when she left work; she rarely drove anymore, her old car was like a trinket in the garage. Then we would go home, have dinner and she helped me with homework. Some nights we would have dinner out or have brought food in, sometimes aunt Elena would come and she would tell me everything about anything until mum came back to the living room and she would laugh about the silly things aunt Elena say. Those were the few moments my mum would laugh, and I was always happy to witness it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully this Christmas I was to spend at my mum’s home. My home. Our kind of Christmas. Since mum was not very religious we would always have dinner with mum’s friend and my grandparents, share gifts and say goodbye, and it usually would end with both of us cuddling on the sofa watching old movies. I was anxious about that, which was when I noticed we were out of marshmallows. Hot cocoa without marshmallows was just criminal, so I let mum know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, just grab it and come running back, I don’t want to be stuck at traffic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and went running to aisle seven, I just knew the way by now, years of running through those aisles finally paid off. The supermarket was strangely empty for that time of the day, which made me arrive fast where I wanted, which led me to compare the sizes and prices of marshmallows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had barely grabbed one when this tall woman appeared beside me, just like a ghost, she did not make a single sound and my eyes focused on that small spot of blood on her colored shirt. It seemed more like she was wearing pajamas, too small for her body frame, which did not make any sense, neither did the crocs she was wearing, in this weather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if you could give me a hand here.” She said, casually. As if she was not feeling any pain, even though the spot on her shirt seemed to get somehow wider. I noticed her accent but could not figure out where it was from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you are bleeding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got stabbed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be in a hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed at my blank response, which led her to a small wince and I felt bad for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… my dad calls me Blanka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an ugly name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s polish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s explained, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was able to mock me and my father’s family with only one sentence, but it was the most honest someone had been with me in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Mitsu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitsu… now that’s better.” She looked at me with that cat-like eyes, just like the stranger cat that sometimes would come home and beg for a bowl of milk. I just knew she was about to ask for something and I would not be able to deny her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you the one with that woman with </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair?” She pointed at my mum’s direction with her nose and I just nodded. “Do you think she could give me a ride? There are no buses and it’s freezing outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, ah… I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt to ask, right?” Then she was pulling me at my mum’s direction, whilst her other hand was pressed at her stomach. On the way, she grabbed a red sweater, a beanie and got dressed before we got closer to my mum who was just finishing to cross the last item on our shopping list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I threw the marshmallow packet out of anxiety that turned into a loud sound, which got her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mei…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried not to give her much time to notice the blonde woman beside me, even though that was impossible, since the first thing she did was stare at was the proximity between the both of us. Her hands tightened around the wheeled cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the cherry on top; both my mum and I went speechless for the woman out of the blue remark. My mum’s cheeks went bright red, and I knew it was not from the cold temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept that glance stare competition without knowing what to do next, so I intervened: “Mum, this is…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just had noticed I did not know the woman’s name, even though she already knew mine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Villanelle.” She extended her hand towards my mum’s direction, who was starting to regain her senses. “Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mum’s hand stopped halfway for touching Villanelle’s hand, which she responded with a confused face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitsu here said you could give me a car ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mum looked at me as if I had gone mental for offering strangers a car ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She might have but I don’t think I can.” Then she offered her hand to me, so I could go by her side, but Villanelle pressed her hand around the back of my neck which made me paralyzed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a shame.” Then I felt something poking at my side, but I could not move my head. Whatever that was made my mum fearful, if the sudden color change in her brown eyes were anything to notice, then the change of her breathing rhythm was what sold her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m great at making pies.” Villanelle playful said, as if nothing ordinary was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, w-we cannot help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we started on the wrong foot. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your name.” Villanelle replied in a low voice as a woman was passing by us. She faced the back of the woman until she disappeared in aisle number four.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve…” The taller woman repeated my mum’s name in a way I have never heard before, as if she was savoring it. “Such a beautiful name. Look, Eve, we are running out of options here and I’m freezing, so I think the best thing to do is to follow what I say, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at me and smiled as if to comfort me, the pressure around my neck disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, I need to get out of these terrible clothes and traffic is gonna be hell. Let’s move!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we went to the cashier and mum paid for everything, even the meat Villanelle put in the wheeled cart. No one paid any attention to us, everybody was minding their own business, for once, to realize a mother and daughter being sort of kidnapped, by a woman who was bleeding and wearing pajamas and crocs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made me laugh, which gained me an angry side glare from mum and an ironic smile from Villanelle. She helped us with the paper bags and loaded them in the trunk with a smooth </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was making my way to the passenger’s seat, but she held my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, little Mei’s coming with me in the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call her that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde woman seemed impatient to get out of that parking lot, but accepted my mum’s request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Get it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at me and smiled. “Your house.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was usually a 20-minute drive back home, but with the icy roads and traffic jam, we’ve been trapped on the road for about half an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mum kept glancing back at me through the rearview mirror, I could not help but think such a stupid I’ve been to lead us to this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the sound of horns started getting louder and louder and the sounds of sirens blended in with the chaotic traffic, cars were making passage in the middle of the road, and I felt Villanelle getting stiff beside me; her hands pressed tight around my shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mum followed the other cars to the side so the police vehicles passed by at full speed. I saw the way my mother’s hands tightened around the steering wheel and I also felt the relief of Villanelle when all the cars passed straight by us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We eventually arrive at home. It was already night time and snow was falling, so no one saw us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle helped us get the shopping bags inside the house, which made me feel a sudden nostalgia, just like the old days when mum, dad and I used to go grocery shopping, it was such an ordinary thing, but I missed it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to ignore it. Villanelle held the door for me and when the door closed behind her was when I finally realized that was actually happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a nice house you have, Eve.” Villanelle commented, letting the paper bags on the kitchen island. “Very nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard mum nervously thanking her whilst I was taking my shoes off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you take your tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit of milk and two cubs of sugar, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was curious, there was no denying about that. Why us? Was it because we were the first people she spotted in the supermarket? Why was she bleeding in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you wearing pajamas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I couldn’t get out with hospital clothes, they’re pretty shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were in the hospital?” Mum asked, whilst opening the cabinet and grabbing a mug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle turned around to face her. “Yeah, look, I don’t mean to bother you, I just need somewhere to crash for a while, until the blizzard passes, at least.” She said whilst going through our correspondence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you the hospital?” Mum asked and got hold of the letters out of Villanelle’s hand and replaced it with a mug of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, you know…” She took a sip of the tea and closed her eyes for a minute. “Someone stabbed me, that was very rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you stabbed?” I asked, mother looked at me, but my curiosity was bigger than my fear of what would happen after all of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I came here to do a job. Someone else’s job. They didn’t like it, so they stabbed me. Which was fine, you know, but they pulled the knife back, and you should never do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stab someone, you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle laughed and finished her tea, looking serious at me and then in my mother's direction. She did not break eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I mean no harm, I’ll be out of your sight as soon as possible, I just need you both to be quiet about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done, Villanelle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first time mother had used her name and she got all the attention from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something that someone like you would consider illegal. Let’s leave at that, the less you know, the better. Or the merrier.” She chuckled at her own joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People come over. All the time. They will ask questions if we don’t answer.” Mum tried to argue, even though it was an obvious lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In this weather? I think you’re safe.” Villanelle got up from the bench and we both got a step back. “Can you turn on the tv?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded and did as she asked, I was not sure why I kept following her orders. My hands were shaking when the news channel appeared with a photograph of a very young woman with black hair and slapped face, I had to come close to the screen but without doubts that was Villanelle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oksana Astankova was being held by the police, escaped early this afternoon from St. Jude Hospital, after recovering from a stab wound. Police have said she couldn’t have gone far under this weather and her injuries, the police also alerts she is a dangerous person and can use brutal force and might be armed. Oksana Astankova is a fugitive from Russian, accused of the murder of a 45 years old engineer, serving 20 years for it</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just defending myself.” Villanelle’s eyes were glassy. There was so much pain and anger in those eyes. “Also this is a terrible photo of me. I look so much better now.” She pointed out by touching her blonde strawberry hair and sniffing at it, the sudden change of her mood was incredibly disturbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it against the law to give shelter to a fugitive?” I asked mum, who was now beside me. She held my shoulders and gave it a light squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but she will be out of here before anyone notices. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle blinked and turned the tv off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, yes. Still… I can’t risk your safety in case anyone shows up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a rope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, in the ga-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Mother did not let me finish the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If someone shows up it has to seem like I’ve kidnapped you.” She simply answered, as if that was obvious. “So I have to tie you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you. Don’t worry, I’m not kinky.” She blinked with a half-smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was decided, then. I gave Villanelle the rope and our cellphones and laptop. She then dragged a chair to the living room and started making circles around my mother's torso and tied her hands first. The knots were extremely detailed and there was a delicacy at each pull. I could hear my mum’s breath stop each time their hands touched, every time Villanelle would touch her skin to tighten the rope around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she went towards her feet, and aligned it to the chair’s front leg. She took her time with it, being careful not to hurt but letting in tight enough to hold her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stronger than you think.” Mum said in a low voice, which I know I was not supposed to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Villanelle replied. She was not condescending, as so many times I had heard my father be towards her. Villanelle believed in that, they locked eyes for what seemed a long time, but it only lasted a mere three seconds. I looked down feeling ashamed, as if I was intruding a private moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle then called me to the kitchen, asking for pans and ingredients, I was a little light headed about all the commotion so it took me a while to follow her instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was good with a knife, that was obvious. She chopped the onions, tomatoes, garlic and asked me to unfreeze the peas, all under mother’s vigilant eyes. If Villanelle was embarrassed, she did not let us see it. She walked through the kitchen as if she had been there before. With such ease and mannerisms, it was a distinct comfort to be around the warm ambience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I deposited a glass of water for her and she ran her hand through my hair, which made me smile. There was a certain methodic in this chaotic situation we were in. I could not tell exactly what it was, but I could feel it in a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of fried onions and garlic was like a party for my brain. I handed her the peas and could hear that satisfactory sound of them blending with the seasonings and the heated pan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have not noticed how hungry I was, until my stomach made its presence clear. Villanelle laughed whilst my cheeks turned red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab some bowls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I had never eaten pea soup before, but it was all I needed to warm myself up. I was not paying attention, to be honest, it took me a few good spoonfuls, to realize Villanelle had left my side and was now sat beside my mum… feeding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was somehow unsettling all these small actions developing in such a short amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would take the spoon and lock eyes with my mother. Apparently, it was something she did often. Stare at other people's eyes, I mean. It was very intense. It seemed more like a chat than a staring competition. There were unsaid words being spoken right in front of me, but I just could not decipher it. I am not even sure I should…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mind was filled with memories from the literature class. I had a paper to be done by the end of Christmas about the relationship between Virginia Woolf and Vita Sackville-West… and my fingers were itching to write; the words just flowed through the pen into the paper in such quickness and ease, so this was how to be inspired felt like. It was exhilarating… I wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Villanelle made dinner and changed the dull life of our home. We just would notice it much later. Right now, we were just glad no one had come knocking on our door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long until the roads are open?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Usually after 12 hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.” She passed her tongue through her teeth. “ ‘Gonna have to keep an eye on, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came closer to my mother and I held my breath. She just stood there for a long moment and then started to undo the knots and let my mum go free. They exchanged a few words that I could not hear, and then I was sent to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I just could not sleep. I tossed and turned in bed, but I could not close my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put on another pair of socks and wandered into the corridor. My mum’s bedroom door was opened, and I snooped in her direction but she was deep asleep, to my surprise. I thought about waking her up, but changed my mind and decided to go down the stairs. It was dark, only the light from the street making it ways through the high hopper window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to not make any sound, I stepped down the stairs and glanced at the living room where Villanelle’s eyes clashed with mine and my heart lost a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not say anything. She did not have to, the message was very clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock turned one a.m., the holiday had begun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still snowing, but it was possible to see the other house across from us. I wiped the glass window with the sleeve of my sweater and right there, outside of my direction stood the bright green eyes of my new neighbor. We have yet to be introduced, but I knew we’d got to the same school. We just haven’t been able to say a word to one another. It didn’t seem as she wanted to.</p><p>I just had a lot going on right now, my curiosity towards my new neighbor could wait.</p><p>Walking down the stairs I heard whispers and moving feet; it was odd. Usually, in the mornings the sound of the news channel would be on and mum and I exchanged our good morning and ate breakfast.</p><p>I did receive a good morning, though. In double.</p><p>Villanelle was wearing new clothes now, she seemed a bit more healthy, if her pink cheeks were something to go by, then her resting foot on the chair would say she was very comfortable in our home.</p><p>I couldn’t help but frown at the scene.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Mum pressed a kiss on my hair and handed me a bagel. I had no idea we had bagels at home.</p><p>I nodded a yes, still processing the scene in front of me. Villanelle was interrupted by the sound at the front door. It was the mail, I volunteered to grab it, I needed a moment out of this sudden change of actions between the two of them.</p><p>Shaking my head, I read the sender of the letters, nothing ordinary, just bills and the newspaper.</p><p>The newspaper with a blurry image of a running woman wearing a hospital gown in the front cover.</p><p>“You’re all over the news.” I placed the newspaper upon the table.</p><p>My mother’s face was tense, I think I brought reality too soon. It was barely 8 a.m.</p><p>Villanelle grabbed the paper and made a face. “This could be anyone.” She disdained, leaving a bite on the apple she was eating.</p><p>“Good thing you’ve changed your clothes.” My mother commented, and I thought, for a second, I had gone mental.</p><p>Why was she defending Villanelle’s action? What had happened in that short moment they were alone that mother started defending… a criminal?</p><p>“It’s alright to be confused.” Villanelle stated. “Mitsu.”</p><p>She called me by my name and I had to look up.</p><p>“The media will always add up shit where there’s nothing. I mean, <em> things </em>.” She corrected herself after mum gave her a heavy glance.</p><p>“So how did you escape?”</p><p>She laughed at my question, I was starting to get annoyed. </p><p>“They’ve left a newbie during shift change.” She shrugged. “He needed to take a leak, I fake sleep then locked him in the bathroom. What a dumbass, I mean, where do they find these guys?” She laughed at each word, which gained a smile from me, mother did not like it, though.</p><p>We stopped for her sake but shared a secret look, just the two of us.</p><p>“I think that’s enough.” Mother said, getting up, leaving only Villanelle and me at the table.</p><p>‘So… do you have siblings?”</p><p>“No” I blurted. “Mum never wanted children, I sort of…”</p><p>“Happened?”</p><p>I shrugged, ignoring her inquisitive eyes.</p><p>“My father always wanted kids. He’d have a house full of them if it was on him.”</p><p>“Where’s him now?”</p><p>“Married to my old school teacher.”</p><p>“What a prick.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” We shared a smile.</p><p>She sipped her tea and I thought the conversation was over. But I was starting to learn that Villanelle didn’t let her inhibitions take over. I mean, if she had any.</p><p>“How does this work, between the two of them?” Her voice sounded casual, but I could sense her curiosity as to why would someone leave me and my mother. Honestly, I’d like to know as well.</p><p>“We go out for dinner once a week and I spend some holidays with them.”</p><p>“The two of you?”</p><p>“Oh, no, just me. Mum would never go to dinner with them. Or anything at all.” </p><p>Just the thought of it made me feel an uncomfortable twist in the pit of my stomach.</p><p>“She says they look like the Full House family. I don’t know what she means.”</p><p>“Hmm, me neither. But it must be funny. Your mother is a clever woman.” I noted that her accent turned thicker whilst she spoke about my mother.</p><p>“Why the papers call you Oksana?”</p><p>“That used to be my name. I changed it once I left Russia.”</p><p>“Then you became Villanelle?”</p><p>“<em> Oui </em>.”</p><p>I blinked. She had merely said a word. What else did she have on her sleeve?</p><p>“How many languages do you speak?”</p><p>“Six. I’m still learning Mandarin.”</p><p>That gained a rise of brows from me, which made her laugh. She then promptly got up and cleaned some crumbs on her sweater.</p><p>“Where’s your toolbox?”</p><p>“Why?” I asked whilst chewing the bagel.</p><p>“The stairs are very noisy, also the car needs a tire change. You’re going to help me out.”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>“Being still is not healthy.”</p><p>“Neither is being stabbed.” I gulped. I didn’t mean to say that out loud, but Villanelle found it funny enough to laugh at me. Which made me breathe more easily.</p><p>Just then mother came back holding the rope from last night that Villanelle had used. </p><p>“There’s no need for that anymore.”</p><p>The confusion in our face made her conclude.</p><p>“If anyone asks, you can say that I tied you up, and that’s the truth.”</p><p>Mother nodded and I finished drinking tea. The sudden tension in the air was disappearing.</p><p>“Ugh, nothing about the roads on the paper.” Villanelle complained.</p><p>“It’s Christmas. It will be close for the whole weekend.”</p><p>I could see the fury in Villanelle’s eyes, the frustration for being trapped in a house with two strangers. Even though she was the actual stranger in the situation.</p><p>She was a funny and unpredictable person, yes she was, but we didn’t actually know anything about her. At least, I didn’t. I saw the way her features softened when my mother came close to her. They didn’t touch each other, as much as their fingers seemed quite anxious for it. It was just her presence that turned Villanelle’s breathing at ease. </p><p>It was astonishing, actually. To witness such a portrait of emotions at a quick pace.</p><p>Once again, I felt as if I was intruding into something private. I had heard about it, obviously. Everyone has… but it was something like a myth. Only a few people had ever found it.</p><p>Like aunt Elena with aunt Kenny.</p><p>And apparently my father with his new wife.</p><p>But we just didn’t talk about that anymore.</p><p>So I shrugged and went to help Villanelle around the house.</p><p>She did as she had said. She fixed the stairs and taught me everything; I even showed her the problem with the bathroom sink and I learned the name of a lot of screwdrivers I had no idea we possessed. </p><p>She taught me how to change the tire and change the oil, showed me where everything was supposed to be, and even how to start the ignition without the keys.</p><p>“You never know when you’re going to need to flee.”</p><p>“Why would I have to flee?” I asked her, as she adjusted the car seat I was on.</p><p>“I just said it, you never know.”</p><p>And I hoped to never actually know.</p><p>She taught me the basics of driving; The feeling of the car vibrating under my fingers was a completely new experience for me, well the handbrake was activated, but still.</p><p>Mother appeared later, to let us know lunch was ready and they both again shared glances. It was different from the ones she would give me or the ones she used to give dad. There was something else in there I just could not get hold of.</p><hr/><p>“Does this thing work?”</p><p>We were back in the living room after eating lunch when Villanelle started looking around. She motioned towards the piano back in the wall, full of dust and some plants and books upon it.</p><p>It was the only item from my father's mother left in the house after he went away. She had said it would be good for me to learn how to play it, but it all felt wrong after their divorce. We just ignore it. One more elephant in the room.</p><p>“… I’m not sure. It’s been there since…”</p><p>“<em> Since dad left </em>.” I supplied in a hushed tone only to have Villanelle hear it, but mum wasn’t deaf, and I wasn’t good at whispering.</p><p>She nodded nonetheless. “Would you mind?”</p><p>“Be my guest.”</p><p>Villanelle removed some objects over the keyboard and she blew towards it, raising some dust particles which she ignored and made a seat for herself. </p><p>She hit a few random keys, feeling the texture upon her fingers. She took her moment and when she started it was a slow melody, with a quiet pace, it was sweet but also severe, that’s the best I can find to explain it, it was intense and it pulled you as a magnet does.</p><p>My hands were holding tight the pillow on the sofa and my mum came to sit beside me, but on the edge of the seat, as closely as possible of Villanelle and her odd yet soothing melody.</p><p>Just then the sound from the doorbell echoed into the house and very swiftly and incredibly fast, Villanelle’s hand came to encounter my mother’s mouth.</p><p>I jumped at my seat, but then again the sound ricocheted through my ears.</p><p>They were on their foot now and so I did the same.</p><p>“No need to be nervous, Mitsu. I trust you to send away whoever’s at the door.”</p><p>“Answer it, Mei.” Mother locked eyes with me and I could read she was not afraid of it. </p><p>Which made me find the courage to open the door, only to find my father on the other side.</p><p>“Hey, darling! I called you, why didn’t you answer it?” He didn’t even let me open my mouth to reply. But how could I? Villanelle had hidden all of our electronic devices. </p><p>“Where’s your mum?”</p><p>“Uh, she’s not here.”</p><p>I pressed my arms around myself, it was freezing outside, but my father knew better than to try to enter our home. </p><p>“She left you alone?” This time he looked at me, stopped trying to pry whatever he could lie eyes on by the front door, as he always did.</p><p>“Not, I mean, she’s in the bathroom.”</p><p>“Oh.” He laughed. “Good, good, it’s not a good idea to leave now, the weather’s terrible, and the roads are still closed. You need anything, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Not, we’re okay.”</p><p>“Great. Just wanted to let you know we won’t be able to have dinner tonight.”</p><p>I could not express my gratitude face for it, because the cold had turned me numb. </p><p>“But don’t worry, I’ll grab you tomorrow so we can have your favorite vanilla milkshake.”</p><p>My favorite milkshake was actually strawberry, but I did not have in myself to correct him. I just wanted to drink something hot and cuddle with my mother. I knew how childish that sounded like, but it was the second time he was rescheduling with me.</p><p>I have to admit, I had no intention of spending time with Gemma’s annoying voice and her annoying twins, but it was the only time I had to spend with my father; Did I loathe him for leaving me and my mother? All the time. All the time I saw the sad eyes on my mother’s face, as much as she tried to hide it from me, I could still see them. How much he hurt my mother, and myself.</p><p>I had told myself to try to understand why he had done such a thing. I haven’t come with any explanation yet, but I would find one someday, and maybe then I could explain it to my mother, and we would finally be able to move on.</p><p>I wanted that. I wanted to set us free.</p><p>I just had no idea how much it would cost us.</p><p>He left, but not before pressing a kiss on my forehead, his cold lips long lingering after he’d gone.</p><p>I took a minute before turning into the living room after closing the door, to find a smiley Villanelle with her thumbs up towards me.</p><p>“Great job, kid.”</p><p>Was I so much in need of affection for feeling good from her approval? I don’t remember smiling that much before her presence with us. But my mother didn’t seem to think the same.</p><p>“Go to your bedroom, Mei. I’ll bring you some hot milk.”</p><p>I nodded and went up the stairs, I had no energy in me to argue against. I was still able to hear some of the words they have discussed.</p><p>“<em>Don’t do that. Don’t praise her for having allegiance with</em> <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“<em> She did a good job, Eve </em>.”</p><p>“<em> Doesn’t matter, you’re going away eventually…” </em></p><hr/><p>That evening we baked a pie.</p><p>This was the second time in a row this kitchen had been used properly.</p><p>The smell of fried onions and garlic was starting to become my favorite. We shared duties, Villanelle commanded everything without an effort, we were a good team. </p><p>My mum peeled the potatoes or rather tried until Villanelle came to her rescue, holding her hands in hers, teaching how to properly do it.</p><p>I felt pleased for my mother’s smile, it seemed that it was not just me who was learning new tricks.</p><p>Villanelle cooked the meat and taught us how to seasoned it; it was delightful to watch her move her hands and body in the kitchen, asking for spices and ladle and pans.</p><p>It was good to see my mother… happy. I guess this was the word I could define this experience. Villanelle’s presence was slowly turning conceivable.</p><p>And that didn’t scare me anymore.</p><p>“Now,” Villanelle was teaching us how to make the topping. “a bit of butter at your fingertips, like this-“ She held my mother’s hand and buttered it. “Graciously, Eve… Be gentle, we don’t want any holes in it.”</p><p>She was a bit tense, I could tell, but Villanelle’s hand around hers turned her at ease.</p><p>It was the second time I was able to witness this reaction… Could it be? I mean, we always hear about how rare it is to finally find it, but it was not impossible. Some people did find them. It was not just a myth, it happened.</p><p>“Want to give it a try, Mitsu?”</p><p>“Oi?” Villanelle’s voice distracted me from my thoughts.</p><p>“C’mon, here’s the butter.”</p><p>About an hour later, we were sitting at the dinner table, this time. Eating, laughing, passing the salt, and water around. Talking to one another, it was an easy talk, Villanelle had a lot to say, about anything. And listen too. Listening to my mother who I didn’t remember talking that much in a long time. Listening to me and giving me full answers and asking questions as well.</p><p>It was completely different from any other dinners before.</p><p>It felt calm, it felt warm, I felt embraced.</p><p>It was a very good pie.</p><p>“So, where did you learn to bake?” Mum asked as she passed around the tea.</p><p>I sipped a little, adding more sugar as Villanelle replied:</p><p>“Shepherd’s pie… It was the only good thing I brought with me from home.”</p><p>Mother sent her a significant look and placed her hand upon Villanelle. This was probably related to their morning talk. Villanelle turned her hands and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“I think I should leave.”</p><p>“What? No.” I blurted, my cheeks flushing.</p><p>“She’s right,” Mum added, I noticed her second hand over Villanelle who couldn’t tear her eyes from it. “I mean, it’s late and you’re still in pain.”</p><p>I nodded profusely, agreeing with every word.</p><p>“Perhaps… tomorrow. If you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“They won’t stop looking for me, Eve.”</p><p>“Stay.” I said out loud and Villanelle’s hazel eyes focused on me. “Until you get better.”</p><p>She glanced at my mother and they had that invisible talk I was not able to listen or understand. She sighed and once again laid eyes on their conjoined hands.</p><p>That night the couch was empty and my mother’s bedroom door was closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all chapters are almost done, this story is loosely based on the book labor day by joyce maynard, and inspired by the song slow dance by kelly clarkson. also, i'd like to thank my beta reader, lia quinn, for surrering into reading all the **** i write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>